Rainy Day
by Kare Uta
Summary: Disregarding the end of the series. Jizabel enjoys the most subtle but the most comforting change in his environment. Oneshot. A bit of fluff. CassianxJizabel.


**Rainy Day**

He had been taken by surprise. When he woke that afternoon no light shone into his room whatsoever and there was a faint patting sound against the glass of the balcony door. Lying in bed all alone, if he just strained his hearing enough, he could hear that very light soothing sound. It was such a relaxing sound. He threw himself onto his side and enjoyed the sight; the clouds turning the sky a light grey and the little droplets that were falling and sliding down the glass.

He could hear the sound so clearly, and he could see the same peaceful image that he began to sense was all the reason for the serene state he felt himself in. There was only one more thing to do.

He crawled out of the warmth of his bed, smiling, he found himself tiptoeing up to the balcony and pulled open the doors slowly. Much to his image the breeze outside was very light but so cool. He sat on the floor, leaning against the stone banister and staring up into the sky. Drops of water fell on his face and the rest of his battered body but it felt better than he could ever imagine it would.

His clothing slowly got damp under the rain that had begun to quicken but he felt so comfortable. The drops that touched him cooled down his skin that until then had been toasty and warm. His clothes stuck to him, and he didn't mind it but this feeling made him feel better, more alive.

A figure in front of him that he recognized appeared; he could safely forget now that there was once a time he would look up at that figure and be terrified and disgusted. "Hi."

"What are you doing down there?" Cassian knelt down and brushed the wet hair out of Jizabel's face.

"Relaxing."

"Must you relax in the rain?" He exhaled heavily. "Can't you come inside?"

"Just a bit longer."

Cassian shuffled to sit down beside him, continuing to watch him admire the sky. "What do you like about it?"

Jizabel shrugged his shoulders but continued to smile, "I just like it." He began to rest against him, smiling softly and eventually he felt himself doze off again. He was sure he felt the rain on him for a while longer, just a little while, before his body was lifted up off the ground and buried into a warmer chest.

Cassian sighed against his face and he felt the hot breath tickling his cheek and waking his senses, "You're definitely crazy," his surroundings were warmer now, and he was brought in from the cold that he got so accustomed to, "but somehow I probably couldn't love you any other way."

As he fell into an even deeper state, somehow he felt even better being able to hear that.

* * *

><p>Stirring bit by bit, a smile on his face, Jizabel tried to take a look around the room. Vaguely, not too far away he could see Cassian standing by the balcony. He struggled to sit up a bit, finding the quilt all the way up to his chest. He fell back to continue to wake slowly according to the wishes of his body, stretching his arms above his head and smiling. He stared at his fingers in the air for a bit, and felt Cassian sitting at the foot of his bed. Cassian looked upset at him; like he was going to tell him off for something. Instead of letting him go on, he interrupted with, "I had the most amazing dream."<p>

The larger man seemed to sigh and with that all his bundled nerves unravelled and he relaxed, "I'm glad."

"I feel well rested." Jizabel murmured, glancing around. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost a whole day." He tried not to be too pushy, but past him a tall glass of water for him to drink. "I was beginning to worry." He found himself laughing as he watched Jizabel's satisfied and rather carefree expression, "And evidently I've been worrying for nothing."

"As usual."

"You're pushing your luck, kid." Cassian grumbled. He shook his head, turning down the streets, "Anyway, get up; you need to shower and show the others you're alive."

Jizabel nodded his head softly and went to leave the bed. He stopped. "I think my legs are still asleep."

"Let's just hope they don't take another twelve hours to wake up." He turned his back on the other and slapped the back of his shoulder, "Get up."

Jizabel wrapped his arms around Cassian's neck and smiled contently. He clung desperately onto him as he was picked up.

He supposed that there was always going to be a good reason for everything, however way it was played. The cold he had once felt and was so perfectly accustomed to didn't make him feel bitter, but instead he felt all the more at peace when it was replaced with warmth. He clung almost desperately to him, and everything that he meant to him. He didn't mind feeling cold once in a while if it meant reminding him that this was the only place he ever really wanted to be.

**A/N: Just felt like writing a bit of fluff, inspired by the rare case of gloomy weather a few days ago and ****a few things that Jizabel said in volume 7. Just sharing a little fluff, nothing too serious intended with this one. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! (^_^) Thank you! **


End file.
